Lies We've Told to Ourselves
by Tareloin
Summary: I've been wondering how would the Kaiser (Kyle) would react if he came across his group's old hideout. Not that they created a new one, anyways. Disclaimer/warning: Contains spoilers, and Maplestory or any of the characters that are listed here do not belong to me.


**Lies We've Told to Ourselves**

_By Tareloin_

* * *

Kyle stumbled across the Heliseum Protector Vanguard hideout. A wave of nostalgia hit him, and he walked around, examining the area. What he noticed about the place was how old it was; the tarp that used to cover the former members of the group was now in tatters, and the wood was becoming brittle, barely capable of holding its own weight up. The Kaiser picked up a small, cream colored rock or something related of the sort.

_ No_, _this isn't a rock. This is too light to be one, especially for this size._ He turned the object around in his hands, and saw two small sockets. _Why are there sockets?_ Kyle thought, going inside the base before realizing exactly what it was. The sleepy grobbler. _No one took care of it for so long; it died later either from starvation or dehydration._ He looked up, and sighed wistfully.

He longed to relive his past, when he was so carefree and oblivious to the fact that his friend would later disband the whole idea of the Heliseum Force completely. Kyle walked over to a yellowed piece of paper which had some messy writing. _Velderoth's findings and such. I remember these... he usually read them aloud to Tear and me whenever he called up a group meeting._

He then found an old, handmade journal containing small drawings of the three former friends. _Tear drew these. She was a good drawer, even for her age._ The Kaiser thought, a smile on his face. He carefully turned the page of the journal and found a dusty photograph of him and his former friends; he smiled sadly. Not that Tear was his enemy. However, Velderoth is.

Velderoth left Pantheon because of jealousy to only become Magnus's right hand man, and Kyle had no idea where Tear went. All he knows is that they don't talk to each other often anymore. But he has heard someone yell 'dress up' once when he was training. His smile quickly turned into a grin, and he laughed. _Ridiculous. Whoever yells 'dress up' in a middle of a forest is completely crazy._

Kyle looked at the photograph again, but different emotions came to him. Now he was bitter, and he angrily ripped the picture into three pieces, each piece containing one of each Nova. _We were foolish. Foolish to think that our friendship would last forever, that it'd never end. Look where we are now. Velderoth is now gone, since he fled after my battle with him, and Tear... I don't even see her anymore. Velderoth's dream to recapture Heliseum from Magnus was shattered._

_ Shattered by himself. He chose to leave, he __**CHOSE**__ to disband the group! _Kyle threw the pieces onto the ground, gritting his teeth as he covered it with dust. _Stupid. It was stupid of us to dream like this. We had big ideas, beyond our wildest dreams. Our friendship had to end because of Velderoth, that idiot!_

Kyle then set himself onto the ground, and balanced his head on his hand. He thought about what happened in the past.

_Flashback_

* * *

"Talking and laughing to Tear? You guys disgust me!" Velderoth shouted, his hands balled up into tight fists. "You both are stronger than me now! I was always better than you both until Kyle's powerful Kaiser powers butted in!" He stomped over to the Kaiser, and spat, "It's all because of the _stupid_ powers! You don't deserve this, Kyle! Why did the Kaiser choose _you_, out of all Novas?!" Tear tried to calm her friend down, but he simply ignored her, as if she were only a mere fly on a wall.

Kyle said nothing, just stared up at Velderoth. He bit his lip, trying to not shoot something smart back at his friend. "You know what?" The Nova asked, looking at them both. "I'm disbanding the Heliseum Force, and I am _LEAVING!_ _FOREVER!_" At that, he ran off into the forest.

Tear and Kyle ran after him, shouting his name. "Velderoth! Come back!" Kyle shouted, desperately trying to keep up with the fleeing Nova. They eventually got to the barrier, and the Kaiser almost ran through it if it weren't for Tear, who grabbed his arm.

"Kyle, we don't know what's out there! There might be Heliseum spies for all we know." Kyle sighed, and watched as his former friend ran farther away from Pantheon.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

The Kaiser uncovered the pieces of the photograph, and he picked them up. Bringing them close to his heart, he said something under his breath before whisking the pieces away with a powerful flap of his wings.

_I will not make anymore friends. All of them will betray or abandon me. I do not want to believe all the lies I had made earlier in my life._

_I don't want to make the same mistake._

* * *

Thanks for reading the story! Hoped you like it. Favorite, follow (actually no, don't; I won't be updating this), or drop a review if you want! All of them would be appreciated!


End file.
